Rising Tension
by Lunarion Silver
Summary: M!Hawke/Anders - Slash - "Anders spends one of many nights 'aching' for Hawke." - Anders frusterbation. Nothing more, nothing less.  With a small bit of Justicey goodness .


**Fandom**: Dragon Age II

**Pairing:** Hawke/Anders (M/M)

**Warnings**: SPOILERS, NSFW, Frustrated Masturbation

**Disclaimer**: Dragon Age belongs to BioWare. I'm only an obsessive fan.

**A/N**: I don't have a Beta, so I apologise for any typos or nonsensical ramblings.

I hate my life. I'm sitting here trying to write the epilogue between Hawke and Anders and all I can think about is their love scene. Which then caused me to think about Anders doing a strip tease because Hawke couldn't figure out how to undo all those damn buckles. That somehow lead to the "aching for you" line, which lead to this. Full on, steamy, Anders frusterbation. Yeah. Also, I haven't written smut in a few years, so I may be rusty. I apologise for the badness.

I- ~ ~ ~ -I

Sleep was, undoubtedly, out of the equation. The straw, wood, stone, whatever it was, beneath him was hard, pushing into his back at odd and awkward angles. The sheet above him coarse, scratching at his bare chest when he so much as breathed. It was rough, unbearably uncomfortable, but it wasn't the worst place he'd ever slept, by far. It was not, however, his choice of bedding which was currently driving him mad as he tried desperately to sleep.

With one arm bent up, hand wedged beneath his pillow; the other resting on his chest, fingers moving idly, he stared with open, tired eyes at the roof of his clinic. It was sagging in places, torn in others, and the chokedamp bellowed in from the open arcs near the top. It left a thin, grey layer of smoke which never quite seemed to dissipate.

He exhaled, a deep breath as he stretched his palm flat against his navel. Fingers toyed absently at the light hair there as jumbled, impossible thoughts raced behind his eyes. Despite the cool breeze that washed over him from Darktown, he felt unbearably hot. As though his soul was now a flame, the catalyst a simple _look _from a man he hardly knew.

Anders groaned. The very notion was ridiculous. It was clear the man had no interest in him, or men in general, but that didn't stop the thoughts from tearing at his mind. After all, he'd come back the next day, didn't he? Asking for assistance with one thing or another. Small things, trivial things. Things he could have easily done without Anders aid. And yet there he was, and again the day after, once again asking if Anders had the time to travel with him. There had to be something more to it.

His body ached, such a feeling, such desire; he hadn't felt his body _want_ so badly since… _before_.

His hand trailed down, erection pressing up against his trousers to meet his touch. Eyes closed as he let out a breath, ragged in places as he squeezed teasingly, yet firm. He felt Justice stir at the back of his mind, curious yet disapproving of his actions and unrequited desires. The flat of his palm pressed against his erection quickly silenced the thoughts as he hissed through grit teeth.

This was going to be quick.

The fingers beneath his pillow clenched tightly, nails digging into his palm as his free hand dove beneath the fabric encasing his erection. He freed himself, swift and sure as he kicked the sheet down below his waist. Cool air hit his prick as his hand circled around it, pulling up then down in slow, sure movements. He readjusted, foreskin pulled back as he ran a rough thumb over the head, smearing the small drops of precum across it. He hissed again, breath caught tight in his throat as his eyes snapped open briefly; back arching slightly as images flashed through his mind.

_Hawke on his knees, knowing grey eyes flashing up to meet his. His head lolled back against the wall as curious, inexperienced hands ran up along his thigh; exploring untested waters. He groans as __Hawke's hand wraps around his shaft, the other resting on his thigh to keep his balance, unsure. Hawke licks his lips and his mouth seems dry, and Anders catches his expression through slit eyelids. A mischievous grin, and then there is nothing but moist, warm heat as a pair of lips slide around the head of his cock._

His body ached, fire burned along his skin as his breathing hitched. He ground his teeth, thumb still sweeping over the head as sensation assaulted every nerve. A slight scratch of nail, just enough for a little pain with his pleasure, and he was arching up into his own hand, his tempo speeding as the friction brought him closer to release. The fantasy became shaky, images blurring as his mind began to blank, preparing for that delicious, mind-numbing white of orgasm.

_He gripped Hawke's hair, fingers tangled in the messy pony-tail he wore. He pulled it and Hawke choked, lips sliding along his shaft as a tongue ran along the underside, tracing the vein. He trust, quick and rough into that sarcastic mouth as Hawke groaned, the vibrations causing him to lose what was left of his restraint._

The air was damp and smelt of arcane energy. Sparks shot along his spine as release finally hit him, tearing a painful cry of pleasure from his throat. Anders gasped; sucking in air as his movements became erratic and blood thrummed in his ears. His skin cracked as familiar blue streaks crawled up from his hand and along his arm, spreading out across his body. His release coated his fingers, the sheet, the floor, and the smell of sex was heavy in the air among the static electricity that made his hair stand on end.

Spent, he collapsed back onto his cot, sweat collecting along his neck, hair tangled and messed as his breathing evened out. He cleaned himself, gently, using the coarse sheet as a makeshift rag before tossing it to the floor. He grumbled softly, mind still silent as he rolled onto his side, curled into himself in contentment, and desperately tried to find sleep once again.

Justice stirred in the back of his mind as he finally began to doze off. At the moment of his release, his eyes had taken on a familiar blue glow.


End file.
